Quand vous serez quelqu'un
by AdeleParker
Summary: Au-delà de sa beauté et de son intelligence, Lisa Cuddy avait piqué son intérêt. Huddy OS, pré-série.


En attendant le sequel des Choses de la Vie, et une autre longue fic sur lesquelles je bosse, un petit OS que j'ai ressorti des tiroirs de mon PC. Huddy bien-sûr, mais cette fois, datant de leurs jours de Michigan. Lisez & commentez. Pretty please. :)

* * *

_**Quand**__** vous **__**serez**__** quelqu'un**_

Une fois que la voiture fut garée près des autres, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne avec un sourire.

« Tu verras qu'on va s'amuser. »

Ne parvenant pas à dérider la jeune femme, il se pencha vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, elle finit par esquisser un sourire du bout des lèvres. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche retroussée en une moue résignée. Puis il ouvrit la portière et marcha aussitôt à grandes enjambées vers la maison illuminée dont les murs semblaient trembler de la musique trop forte. Sur le seuil de la porte, il se retourna vers sa petite amie et la dépêcha d'un geste de la tête. Il frappa à la porte et fut aussitôt accueilli par une grande blonde qui l'entraîna dans une étreinte étouffante. La jeune femme, restée en retrait, leva les yeux au ciel et finit par se racler la gorge. L'autre ouvrit sur elle des yeux ronds de surprise puis dévoila de façon un peu forcée une rangée de dents blanches.

« Et tu as même réussi à convaincre Lisa de quitter ses livres. C'est génial! »

S'effaçant, elle les invita tous deux à entrer. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie et, lui adressant un large sourire, il l'entraîna jusqu'au grand salon. D'un regard, le jeune homme embrassa l'ensemble des personnes présentes et s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux en particulier. Il glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche pour siffler. Lisa écarta la tête et fronça les sourcils quand le son strident heurta ses oreilles. Mais le sifflement eut l'effet escompté. Quelques secondes après, le couple était rejoint par celui qui s'avérait être l'hôte des lieux et le meilleur ami du jeune homme. Si ses épaules témoignaient de sa présence dans l'équipe de lacrosse, chaque son qui s'échappait de sa bouche ne laissaient en revanche aucun doute sur la hauteur de son QI…

« C'est vraiment cool que t'ai pu venir Pete. C'est encore plus cool que t'ai amené ta jolie première année. »

Cette dernière ne retint pas un soupir et roula des yeux. Son cavalier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir et la prit par la main pour l'entraîner derrière lui, à la suite de son ami. A mesure que la soirée passait, que les bouteilles se vidaient et que les cendriers se remplissaient, Pete délaissa peu à peu sa compagne. Quand il ne dansait pas avec différentes partenaires, il discutait avec des membres de son équipe de lacrosse et quelques groupies, un joint tournant entre eux. Si elle restait à ses cotés au début de la soirée, la jeune femme finit par se poser sur un fauteuil à l'écart.

Elle décida plus tard de se lever pour aller prendre l'air. Mais ce qu'elle vit en s'avançant dans la pièce la fit hoqueter de colère. Pete faisait boire de l'alcool à la blonde qui les avait accueillis, rattrapant de sa langue les gouttes qui glissaient sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, le jeune homme entraîna la blonde dans un baiser langoureux. Si les deux protagonistes de la scène étaient inconscients de la présence plus en plus proche de Lisa, la plupart des invités en revanche avait à présent l'attention rivée sur le clash à venir.

Les mains sur les hanches, les yeux brillant de colère et de déception, la brunette se racla la gorge. Elle ne parvint pas à détacher les deux jeunes et se décida alors pour écraser de son talon le pied de _son_ _petit ami._ Malgré sa gorge serrée, elle cracha:

« J'aurais au moins eu le mérite de vous sauver de l'asphyxie. »

Une fois séparés, la blonde se mordit la lèvre et baissa humblement le regard. Mais elle ne fit pas l'effort de dissimuler le sourire amusé qui dévoilait ses dents blanches, dents que la brunette lui aurait bien fait avaler. Pete soupira et posa son regard dans celui de Lisa.

« Écoutes Lisa… »

« Toi écoutes! Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux parce que je ne suis qu'une bizut? Tu crois que je vais te laisser m'humilier parce que tu fais parti de ces mecs populaires alors que je ne suis que l'intello mignonne? »

« Tu vois c'est ça le problème. T'es pas drôle. »

« Quoi? »

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu sois une bizut. Ton problème c'est que t'es pas fun. Tu fais toujours gaffe à ne pas trop boire, à ne pas trop fumer, à ne pas trop sortir. Lâches toi! »

Elle demeura une seconde la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle exhala un soupir. Puis son regard passa de Pete à sa nouvelle copine vers qui elle fit un pas. Elle glissa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et leva la tête pour l'embrasser. Celle-ci se raidit d'abord mais finit par répondre passionnément au baiser de Lisa, à la surprise générale dont celle de l'initiatrice. Pourtant, elle ne recula pas et n'hésita pas à glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa partenaire. Les invités, surpris et amusés, observèrent le baiser se prolonger de longues secondes.

Puis la brunette s'écarta. Le regard de Pete s'arrêta sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies et il déglutit avec difficulté. Lisa s'approcha de lui et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça fun? »

Elle tourna les talons, attrapa son sac et sa veste et quitta la maison. Les invités s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer et la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Un parmi eux, appuyé contre le mur, observa ses fesses moulées dans son jean avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Laissant à d'autres le soin de rire de Pete, il abandonna ceux qui l'entouraient et suivit la brune. Il s'avança sur la véranda et alla s'asseoir sur les marches. Il but une gorgée de son verre avant de le poser près de lui. Il s'apprêtait à héler la jeune femme qui marchait résolument vers la route. Il grogna quand on descendit l'escalier en le bousculant.

« Lisa! »

Il sourit en voyant Pete courir après la jeune femme. Elle fit encore quelques pas puis se retourna pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Je suis désolé Liz'. Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que… »

« Donne moi les clés. »

Elle tendit sa main vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi? »

« Les clés de la voiture. »

« Mais c'est ma voiture. »

« Je te la déposerai demain. Il est hors de question que je rentre à pied d'une soirée à laquelle tu m'as traînée. Tu trouveras bien une bonne âme pour te ramener. »

« Lisa… »

Elle s'avança vers lui et se mit elle-même à fouiller ses poches. Il s'écarta d'elle et leva les mains en reddition.

« D'accord, d'accord! »

Il lui donna les clés avec un regard agacé. Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, il siffla une insulte entre ses dents. Il fit à son tour demi-tour mais entra en collision avec un autre étudiant chargé d'un verre dont le contenu se déversa sur sa veste.

« Merde! »

Il leva les yeux pour voir celui qu'il s'apprêtait à insulter. Son regard croisa alors celui de Greg House, légendaire sur le campus. Il retint les mots au bord de ses lèvres et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. L'autre lui lança un sourire narquois et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que Pete disparaisse dans la maison. Quand il se retourna, la brunette avait les yeux posés sur lui, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Il coula un bref regard vers son décolleté avant de lui lancer un sourire aussi narquois que celui destiné à Pete.

« Je vous en prie, ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié votre armure et votre cheval blanc. »

Son sourire s'élargit. La jeune femme haussa les sourcils.

« Vous devriez savoir que ce n'est pas franchement mon genre de secourir les demoiselles en détresse. »

« Je ne saurais le dire, je ne vous connais pas. »

Plutôt que de s'offenser du fait qu'elle prétende ne pas connaître le grand Gregory House, il posa son verre vide sur le toit d'une voiture et se hissa sur le capot. Elle soupira.

« Vous le faites exprès, n'est-ce pas? »

« Hein? »

« C'est la voiture de Pete. Mais j'imagine que vous le saviez. »

« Comment le pourrais-je? »

Il afficha ses paumes en signe d'innocence. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne me suis pas assez humiliée tout à l'heure, il faut en plus que vous veniez me pourrir la vie? »

« Humilier? C'est l'autre imbécile que vous avez humilié, pas vous-même. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Croyez moi, demain tout le campus sera au courant et impressionné par votre performance, même si certains le cacheront derrière des moqueries. »

Elle soutint son regard un moment avant de soupirer.

« Peu importe, c'était ridicule. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous pousser de là. »

« Non. »

« Ce n'était pas une invitation. »

« Ça y ressemblait. »

« Je tâchais juste de rester polie. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'alluma une cigarette. Il fit glisser son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme avant de le reposer sur son visage. Elle baissa les yeux sous la gêne avant de les relever vers lui. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux en place, comme pour se donner de la contenance.

« Arrêtez de regarder mes seins. »

« Si vous vous retournez je pourrais regarder vos fesses. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Vous voir arracher vos vêtements et finir ce que vous avez commencé tout à l'heure avec cette fille. »

Elle soupira un hoquet d'agacement. Puis elle fit un pas vers lui et lui arracha violemment sa cigarette avant de la balancer plus loin. Elle se plaça face à lui, posant une main de chaque coté des cuisses de House. Il fut un instant distrait par le décolleté de la jeune femme avant d'accorder toute son attention à ses yeux gris.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là? »

« Parce que vous êtes intéressante. »

Il sourit lorsqu'elle haussa les sourcils.

« Parce que j'ai embrassé cette fille? »

« Évidemment.»

« Si j'avais su… »

« Mais pas seulement. »

Il sauta sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la coincer entre son corps et la voiture. Elle exhala un long souffle qui vint caresser le visage soudainement très proche de House. Il fixa sa gorge quand elle déglutit, puis accrocha son regard au sien.

« Cette histoire risque de vous suivre un moment. Et elle fera de vous la reine des première année. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un demi-sourire lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner.

« Vous avez du culot, vous êtes canon, intelligente, bosseuse… »

« Vous êtes ivre. »

« Ça n'invalide pas mes propos. »

Pendant quelques secondes de silence, le regard de Cuddy passa de la bouche aux yeux de House, avant qu'il reprenne, presque dans un murmure.

« Vous deviendrez quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi vous me dites ça? »

« Parce que quand vous serez quelqu'un, je veux que vous vous rappeliez cette nuit. »

Sa bouche s'étira en une moue railleuse et elle lui offrit en retour un sourire. Il s'éloigna finalement d'elle, récupéra son verre et s'écarta de la voiture. Il nota le malaise que semblait éprouver la jeune femme et s'en amusa. Elle glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la portière. Avant de s'installer au volant de la voiture, elle se retourna avec un sourire mal assuré.

« Bonne nuit House. »

« Je croyais que vous ne me connaissiez pas. »

Elle haussa les épaules et baissa brièvement les yeux.

« Tout le monde ment. »

« Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir. »

Il sourit alors qu'elle s'installait sur le siège conducteur. Il s'avança pour fermer la portière.

« Bonne nuit Cuddy. »

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris. Était-elle intéressante au point que Gregory House connaisse son nom? Elle secoua la tête et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de démarrer et de s'éloigner dans la nuit, l'esprit baigné de pensées. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers le rétroviseur pour le voir s'éloigner dans la nuit. Puis elle croisa son propre regard. Avec un sourire paisible, elle murmura:

« Quand je serais quelqu'un… »

_**Fin**_


End file.
